


You’re yummy (genderbent smut)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Kinks, Kinky sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Castiel are girls now and they have kinky sex





	You’re yummy (genderbent smut)

Dean spread open her vagina and thrust her fingers up and down in her room she was thinking about Castiel uwu.  
Castiel came jumping in the window and dean screamed “wtf are you doing”   
“Oh what you want me to do baby”  
She was laid down on the bed as Castiel pinned her laying down on the bed and opened her pussy with her fingers ripping off her shorts.  
“Ohm what are you doing Castiel”  
“Giving you the sex you want dean, only my way” she said as she ripped of her own dress.  
“But Castiel, I didn’t say it was okay! This is rape”  
“It’s stoll kinky rape tho” she slurred as she stuck her tounge in dead vagina and began to explore the inside and dean began to cum like a fountain that wouldn’t stop flowing and Castile sucked it all up like a tasty juice drink cuugging it down.   
“Mmm so yummy!” She yelled as she shoved her fists down in the Pussy then pulled out a knife.  
“A knife? Castiel what are you doing?” Asked dean looked very scared for her life.  
“What am I doing? Oh I’m just experimenting with my kinks I’m experimenting on you” then Castiel began to cum all over dean and castiels cum mixed up with deans cum making a total mess out of her as she thrust the knife up deans vagina and began to stab making the cum bloody while continuing to lap it up hungrily with her tongue as more came out.   
Mmm! She yelled as she thrust the knife up even farther, it cutting into her ovaries and a baby fell out but don’t worry Castile killed it instantly owo  
Then dean ran away called the cops and they never saw each other again the end


End file.
